


Underneath the Mask

by Necesro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extremelyscared! Yuuri, First Fanfiction, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping?, Like, M/M, Murder, Murderer!Victor, Violence, Yuuri actually gets onto the podium, also, depending on the ending of the manga, i guess, might end well, really scared, this is based off of the manga killing stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necesro/pseuds/Necesro
Summary: Meet Yuuri Katsuki. A rising skater in the skating world and probably the kindest person you will ever meet.Now,Meet Victor Nikiforov. A man who has climbed his way up onto many podiums and has won many competitions, always surprising everyone with his unique skating routines.When Yuuri finds out that Victor had left his phone at the celebratory party that they have every time a skating competition ends, he goes to Victor's room to return it. Seeing as no one was inside, and the lock was broken, he decided to go inside. What he found inside though, wasn't what he expected.Is Victor Nikiforov the charming personality he claims to be? Or is there something darker underneath it?Based off of the manga, Killing, Stalking.





	

Cheering.

That's what he heard.

Cheering for a man named Victor Nikiforov, who was probably the best skating in the world. He had just finished his wonderful skating routine set to beautiful Russian piece of music called "Stay Close to Me". Of course, everyone in the room knew that he was going to win first place with that performance. What they didn't know was that a man named Yuuri Katsuki was currently crying over his beloved puppy, Vicchan, in the stall of the men's bathroom. But once Yuuri heard the screams of loud cheering outside, he knew that he was going to have to go next. He quickly composed himself in the bathroom mirror and went out to the rink.

' _Now's not the time to be sad Katsuki. You can cry later, after you get a good score._ '

He went out to meet his coach, Celestino, who was waiting for him. Yuuri started to take off his jacket and began to skate a few warm-up laps around the rink. He started to think about Vicchan and a wave of melancholy overcame his whole body.

' _No! Stop thinking about that! You can't afford to lose this one! Everyone will be disappointed in you if you do, and you wouldn't want that now would you?_ ' 

He quickly shook his head and pushed those feelings down. It was time to show what he's got.

 

_Time skip_

 

282.85

_282.85_

That was probably Yuuri's personal best. He jumped up and cried to Celestino, both then hugged and cried together. Yuuri got a silver medal in the grand prix finals. That felt unreal to him. Celestino then congratulated Yuuri and pushed him over to the ice, so he could skate over to the podium and recieve the silver medal. He went to the podium and recieved the weight over his neck. This felt like a dream come true to Yuuri. He was actually on the podium with his longtime idol, Victor Nikiforov.

"Hey, Congratulations Yuuri." Victor said

' _Wait, is he actually talking to me? The Victor Nikiforov? Okay, keep cool Yuuri, don't screw this up._ '

"U-uh, thank you Victor. C-congratulations on your win too." Yuuri sputtered

"Oh, well thank you." Victor replied

Both then turned their head towards the camera and smiled

 

_Time skip_

 

The celebratory party was just as expected, with people greeting each other and congratulating them, with the few people who were drinking their losses in champagne. Yuuri looked around the room. Everyone was congratulating him saying things like his performance was beautiful and the routine was well choreographed. Yuuri was about to leave the party when he spotted a phone. He opened it and saw that it was Victor's phone. Yuuri was about to return it when he saw that Victor wasn't in the room.

' _He probably went back to his room. Victor's performance sounded pretty tiring after all, judging by the loudness of the cheering..._ '

So, Yuuri asked around, telling people that he had Victor's phone because he lost it. Numerous people has said that they didn't know where his room was, but one person did. And so, Yuuri went to that room number.

"Hello?" Yuuri asked

Yuuri knocked.

No answer.

"Is anyone there?"

Still no answer.

Yuuri pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen if Victor was in the bathroom. There was no sound. Yuuri's hand slipped and fell on the door handle.

It was unlocked.

' _I know that this may be considered as bad but... I have to return his phone... It's probably very important to him..._ '

And so, Yuuri opened the door, and quietly crept around the place, looking for a place to put Victor's phone down on. Yuuri walked around the bathroom, deciding that it was rude to go in. Until he heard a muffled cry of help.

A cry of help that came from the bathroom.

Yuuri went into the bathroom.

The phone fell onto the floor as Yuuri covered his mouth in horror.

There lay a woman, who was tied up. Bleeding tremendously everywhere, which stained the floor of the bathroom. There were blood splatters everywhere. Knifes, whips, shock collars, and other torture materials were on the bathroom counter. Yuuri quickly went to go untie the woman, still shocked by everything in the bathroom.

"Look out!" the woman screamed as Yuuri undid the gag around her mouth.

Yuuri turned around and saw a flash of silver hair as a metal crowbar came and hit his head, letting Yuuri fall into a dark slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? I know It's probably not as good, but I tried my best. I'll try to update as much as I can!
> 
> That's all for now!
> 
> -Necesro


End file.
